


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by yuki_tsunade



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Action, Depressing, Explicit Rape, I torture Rin and feel shit for it, M/M, Rape, Rape Recovery, Romance, Sort of AU, Suicide Attempt, Violence, because why not, he'll get his happy end eventually, no joke serious shit not written as 'foreplay' be warned, noncon, some supernatural stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_tsunade/pseuds/yuki_tsunade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it would seem he’d been living his life as nothing more than a puppet hung by strings. His controls seeming to pass from person to person however always in the eyes of the one with the master plan. Never, not once was he walking a path that he was not meant to, so when he began those first few steps he didn’t truly understand just how much his world would begin to crumble.<br/>As it goes that pain draws people together he thinks that tragedy is much like glue.</p><p>CURRENTLY ON HIATUS DUE TO BEING RE-WRITTEN FOR PROPER ADVANCEMENT OF PLOT. EXPECTED CONTINUATION AT THE LATEST TO BE 30/11/2017</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fear Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Ao no Exorcist (Blue Exorcist) no any of its fantastic characters  
> Warnings: Strong violence, mentions of rape, explicit rape scenes, kidnapping, coarse language, boyxboy/ Boys love/ Yaoi/ Two guys in a relationship\having sex.

** Two Sides of the Same Coin **

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own Ao no Exorcist (Blue Exorcist) no any of its fantastic characters

 **Warnings:** Strong violence, mentions of rape, explicit rape, kidnapping, coarse language, boyxboy/ Boys love/ Yaoi/ Two guys in a relationship\having sex.

 **Summary:** As it would seem he’d been living his life as nothing more than a puppet hung by strings. His controls seeming to pass from person to person however always in the eyes of the one with the master plan. Never, not once was he walking a path that he was not meant to, so when he began those first few steps he didn’t truly understand just how much his world would begin to crumble.

As it goes that pain draws people together he thinks that tragedy is much like glue.

 **Authors Note:** Guys I truly appreciate all your continued support and am so lucky that you all like this enough to hang around while I just keep re-writing it. In an effort to make it up to you all the chapters are now longer and richer with proper plot rather than just various loads of description with plot in random places. I hope you all enjoy :)

 

Chapter One- Fear Me

_ Prologue: _

As it would seem he’d been living his life as nothing more than a puppet hung by strings. His controls seeming to pass from person to person however always in the eyes of the one with the master plan. Never, not once was he walking a path that he was not meant to, so when he began those first few steps he didn’t truly understand just how much his world would begin to crumble.

As it goes that pain draws people together he thinks that tragedy is much like glue.

 

_ Beginning: _

Rin lay there, the heated concrete under his back a stark contrast to the crisp breeze that signified the oncoming rain. The position caused his back to throb, cuts stinging in protest that he’d become so skilled at ignoring. Often, he found himself up here reminiscing about what his life was, or honestly entertaining that dark part of his mind that provoked him to fall off the edge.

The building was a part of a prestigious school known as ‘True Cross Academy’, however it had been condemned long ago, musty dorm rooms and mouldy bath areas were all that remained of what was once the main accommodation for this place.

People rarely ever came here which made it the perfect place to retreat when everything became that little bit too much. Sighing the raven pushes himself up and swings his legs over the ledge of the rooftop, the breeze ruffling his hair and revealing the stiches along his forehead. He’d been driven here once more after that fight yesterday with his guardian, he’d come to school purely out of habit but he just couldn’t focus.

Speaking of his guardian, if there was a list of things in this world that Rin feared that man would certainly be on the top. _The simplest way to_ describe his “Uncle” _Amaimon_ would be bizarre. His clothing style was always reminiscent of that of a jester, his hair was an unnatural green that was toned like a tree from a forest. He had once joked to Rin that it was the colour of envy, which the raven found suited his Uncle almost impeccably. He seemed to admire everything to the point of sickening curiosity. Yet at the same time his admiration was ugly when jealousy came to light of the things he could not obtain. Aside from his mood swings it was his eyes that frightened Rin the most, the way those golden orbs would reflect what would come next, the agony, the pure violence. Most frequently they would light up when his Uncle had found a new curiosity, whenever this involved Rin it was honestly torture. In fact, it was truly past the point of torture as the golden eyed male rejoiced in figuring out how much pain he could inflict on a person before they would vomit, or pass out. How repeated water-boarding could improve a person’s lung capacity. How long he could starve a ten-year-old, twelve-year-old, and so on.

Rin was naturally the person these things were tested on, it had gotten to the point where he found he couldn’t actually remember his life prior to when he turned ten. He figured that was for the best as this life would continue for god knows how much longer as he had no choice but to return to where his Uncle lived every day. Rin had tried on several occasions to run away, however somehow, some twisted way, Amaimon would always find him. The resulting punishment was always enough to stifle any attempts for at least another year.

Moving down the list as a close second would be his supposed boyfriend Hikaru. When Rin had first met him at the academy he’d thought he’d finally found something to live for. Hikaru was the only one who would speak to Rin back in their first year, the only one who cared about why he was constantly coming to classes with new and ever-changing injuries. The raven distinctly remembered one particular afternoon on this very rooftop when Hikaru had arrived just in time to pull him back from the ledge.

Rin had fallen on to him and his eyes had been captivated. The way Hikaru’s golden hair and pure green eyes had shone in the sun, the way his velvet voice broke in fear. He’d felt his wounded soul reaching for that light.

Of course, after knowing each other for so long and being as close as they were he eventually had to take Hikaru to his house as his partner had insisted on walking him home. It had been just Rin’s luck that Amaimon was there for once and he’d been thrown into a room, the door locked as voices murmured and shouted on the other side. He’d understood nothing of the way his Uncles voice had deepened, the words he’d basically chanted over and over. He only understood the way Hikaru’s breathing hitched, the way his shouts dulled and disappeared. Rin hadn’t seen him for days after that but when he found him again his entire personality had changed.

His once gorgeous face was matted with lack of sleep, expression that used to give Rin hope darkened permanently. It was with him that Rin found what it was like to be forced in to sex for the first time, it seemed to be purely so Hikaru could torture him. Rin had tried to break it off, used to violence and this sort of treatment he’d stood his ground nowhere near as scared of this blonde creature as he was of his uncle. However, it seemed some cloud had crossed his mind after he said the words, his body wouldn’t move as he was beaten, his lungs wouldn’t cooperate as he tried to scream.

He’d wound up recovering in hospital for weeks, and his relationship had apparently stayed very muchly intact even though he rarely saw the other inside school grounds after that.

These two fears are what drove Rin to the roof top almost every day, he wondered constantly about the story his Uncle rejoiced in telling him. About how he was found on a rainy day with his twin brother, abandoned in a church but his brother had already passed on, how Amaimon had ‘graciously’ taken him home and raised him. He wondered why his parents abandoned him, what life would be like if they hadn’t.

Shaking his head Rin looks at the view, his eyes resting on the headmaster’s office and the raven can vaguely make out his silhouette, he was apparently Amaimon’s brother, but personality wise they were vastly different. Mephisto had similar fashion sense to his brother but other than that had never once raised a violent hand to Rin. On a select few occasions, he had actually saved the raven however he made it very clear he wouldn’t do it often.

While it wasn’t much help it was still something, and it had only started after Rin had joined True Cross Academy. He had been here for a few years now and was in the second last year of his education. He often fantasied about running away to another country after he graduated, because surely that would be too far for Amaimon to chase him.

Attention caught by the sounds of footsteps ascending the stairwell Rin feels a soft smile forming, the person coming was the reason he was still alive at this current moment. He was a close friend of a person Rin was drawn to, Renzou Shima.

When Rin had returned from the hospital after his attempted break up with Hikaru he’d been paired with this blonde-brunette haired guy who was in charge of catching him up on his studies. Rin had been resistant at first, and their personalities had clashed, often resulting in fights. But at some point, he found himself falling for the guy.

He knew nothing would every come of it with how twisted his life was and took care to hide it well, especially from Hikaru on the rare occasions when he’d show up to pull Rin from the classroom. Shima however, had noticed the way Rin’s eyes would follow his friend and apparently that made him realise that Rin ‘wasn’t some stupid rebel’ as he was capable of such emotion. The pink headed fool had attached himself to Rin after that, and somehow his presence made Hikaru stop bothering Rin in school altogether which Rin was amazed and grateful for. While Shima pestered him on a constant basis Rin soon found himself able to laugh again, and they became close friends.

Due to the amount of time they had spent together Shima was vaguely aware of what happened to Rin outside of school, but he seemed to understand his own limits with how he could help Rin. The raven had learnt to brush off every offer or plead for Rin to hide at his place, knowing that Amaimon would hurt his friend if he ever relied on him like that. Following these arguments Shima would often attempt to bribe Rin by offering to give him more chances to be with the guy he’d fallen for. But Rin would refuse for the exact same reason, nonetheless it would lighten the mood and they’d be able to move on from it.

Looking down Rin catches the blonde-brunettes eyes, even though he was floors below he still seems to realise Rin has spotted him and offers a small wave before walking off.

Rin feels his smile widen, this was enough for him. The other, Ryuji Suguro, or ‘Bon’ hadn’t really spoken to him since his forced tutoring ended but he seemed to tolerate the raven as he was friends with Shima and truly that alone was good enough.

Finally Shima arrives at the rooftop, bursting out with a loud greeting as he comes over and casually pulls Rin away from the ledge. He does it jokingly but Rin is aware of the significance of the move. Taking the offered plastic bag from the pink haired teen Rin takes out ingredients for sandwiches and begins making them. Shima had found out Rin liked cooking and occasionally would bring things like this so they could eat together. As Rin makes the food Shima launches straight in to what’s been going on in the classes the raven missed today, missing a beat as the breeze shows Rin’s latest wound once more, his eyes going darker for a moment as he takes it in.

“What are your plans for this weekend? My Uncle is out of town and I can come to your place if you want.” Rin says to distract the rosette, grateful for his friend’s company and the excuse to not have to return to that place even when Amaimon isn’t there. Shima nods instantly, his eyes lighting up with ideas that he forgets to mention when Rin finishes making the sandwiches. The food is in his mouth a split second later and the raven picks up his own, nibbling on it as he waits for the other to speak. However Shima isn’t one to rush with food, most of the time, he’s demolished half the sandwich already but now he’s savouring it, picking out flavours he likes and thinking about what to buy next time. Swallowing he leans back and lowers the hand with the snack in it.

“Sure, Bon’s going to his friend Yukio’s place. I was able to properly talk to him again today! You know the infamous ‘Okumura’ guy? Well anyway he’s even more cute up close then I thought he’d be, just totally cute all over. Got an aura like a nerd and even wears glasses but when he’s around Bon he can be super feisty.” He rants and Rin laughs, Shima had fancied this guy for a while now but had never had a proper chance to talk to him until Bon had become friends with him over a class project. From what Rin knew Yukio was the top of almost every class in their grade, the exceptions being PE and hospitalities which Rin was proud to say he held the records for. They were the only classes he could consistently do well in, whereas with others he was always taking make up tests, the only time he hadn’t had to was last term thanks to Bon’s tutoring.

Looking at Shima, Rin smiles hoping that this relationship works out for him if he manages to get that far. Shima’s the type who falls fast and hard or so Rin has observed. It seemed whenever he approached his crush he would often overlook the minor things. Rin remembered stories of his last girlfriend who had thought the pink haired teen was wealthy and had only dated him for the purpose of using him.

“Anyway, you on to jam tonight? Your drum kit is still safe and sound and my guitar is perfectly tuned.” Shima says, seemingly over with his rant that Rin had honestly tuned out.

Laughing at the sudden change of topic Rin nods, he’d brought a drum kit not long ago when he’d received some money from Amaimon for some random reason. He hadn’t questioned his good fortune at the time and had been quick to spend it. In any case he kept his kit at Shima’s so it wouldn’t be trashed, the other was actually quite skilled at playing the guitar so they often played together as something to do.

After finishing the food Rin lays back on the roof and stares aimlessly at the clouds, bidding Shima good-bye as he claims he has to get to some math class so he can let Bon know he’s having a friend over. The sky is a dark grey by now, the wind whipping around the rooftop as if showing off that the rain it had promised had come.

Sighing Rin lets his weary eyes slide closed, letting the biting wind wash over him and time pass by.

…

_Welcome to the room of people_

_Who have rooms of people that they loved one day_

_Docked away_

_Just because we check the guns at the door_

_Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades_

_You're lovin' on the psychopath sitting next to you_

_You're lovin' on the murderer sitting next to you_

_You'll think, how'd I get here, sitting next to you?_

_But after all I've said, please don't forget_

_All my friends are heathens, take it slow-_

_-_

As he hears the rosette cease the strumming of his guitar the raven claps his drumsticks together in to one hand and turns around curiously, wondering what had stopped his friend as he’d thought they’d been doing quite well. Raising his brow in a curious arch Rin turns his head to listen for sound when he notices Shima doing the same, soon hearing a high-pitched ring Rin hardly notices the way the colour immediately drains from his face. Pale as fresh snow and probably just as cold the raven launches himself to his bag that had been carelessly dropped at the door.

He fumbles near desperately to open the damn zipper but it just won’t budge and he feels as though that ringing is getting louder, deafening him like the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears. Finally, he manages to open it and pulls his phone out just as it stops ringing, he feels like he can’t breathe, eyes tearing up as he sees what’s on the screen.

**_‘Five Missed calls from Amaimon’_ **

Shima is reaching out to him, a worried looks on his face but Rin slaps that hand away as he clutches his phone, memories assaulting him of the times he’d ignored his Uncle’s calls. He was screwed, he was so screwed. Quickly stuffing his things in to his bag Rin can only think about quickly getting back and begging Amaimon to forgive him, maybe taking a packet of pain killers to prepare himself..?

Just as Shima finally manages to grab him to try to stop him the phone rings again. The shrill tone he’d set for Amaimon instantly catching his attention once more. Sliding the answer button with shaking fingers Rin tries to level his breathing, if he spoke even one wrong word, with the slightest change in tone it would only exacerbate his punishment further.

Hearing a satisfied huff from the other end of the line as he answers Rin’s stomach twists in on itself, he felt like vomiting. Rubbing his eyes with his free hand he feels the dampness of tears but desperately pushes them back.

“Rin-chan? Answering at last. Are you going through a rebellious phase? I’ve read about those” That voice is like venom as it seeps into his ears, infecting his brain as his legs tremble.

“NO!..Ah- I-I mean no Uncle, I was just listening to music so I couldn’t hear my phone please forgive me.” He says, almost letting his anxieties get the better of him he practically chokes on his own words. God was the room spinning or was it just him? “Did you need me for something Uncle?” he quickly adds, hoping to distract from his outburst.

“…Ah yes. You should come home immediately brother has won the bet but I won’t give you up so easily.” He says, the second half of his sentence meaning nothing to the raven but he nods quickly anyway.

“Of course Uncle I’ll be there as soon as I can, I’m not far” Rin responds, taking deep breaths he slowly feels himself calm oh-so-slightly.

“Yes.” Is all the raven hears before the call is cut off, Amaimon never was one for normal conversation. Shoving his phone into his pocket Rin crouches for a moment to just breathe, it was sick how used to this turmoil of emotions he was. It was the shock of missing all those calls that had thrown him in to this state, but Amaimon’s voice wasn’t agitated. He could relax somewhat, surely if Amaimon’s tone was this calm he’d be alright.

Maybe he’d get off with a beating this time? God he didn’t want to have his bones broken again. Silencing the worries clouding his mind Rin wonders why Amaimon had come back so soon, but he figured it had something to do with Mephisto as Amaimon had mentioned him earlier.

It only takes him a few moments to supress everything in to a small space at the back of his mind. Standing quickly, he offers a small smile at Shima who is looking quite stern.

“Don’t you dare go” He says and Rin knows the other heard what was being said, the rosettes keen ears were the only reason he’d found out about Rin’s home life in the first place. He has planted himself in front of the door arms spread like that would really stop Rin.

“We’ve had this talk Shima” Rin says with a heavy tone, his throat clenching up, Shima is gritting his teeth at the response probably replaying in his mind how panicked Rin was only moments ago.

“No! I don’t agree! Just stay here Rin-chan! I’ll protect you, hell I’m sure Bon will too! Look he’s not right that Uncle of yours, the things he’s doing they aren’t human! Rin I know shit okay! I swear he’s probably possessed or something!” Shima shouts in desperation, Rin had heard this before and sighs. There was no such things as demons, he knew Shima came from a religious temple or whatever but those sorts of things just weren’t real.

What was real was his Uncle, who was just one very twisted human.

“Let’s have this talk another time okay?” Rin says before rushing forward at Shima’s glare and quickly locking the rosette in a choke hold. Shima struggles, naturally, but Rin is far more skilled at fighting than the other was and he didn’t want to hurt his friend any more than this. Counting in his head Rin feels the others struggles weaken and eventually stop.

Letting go Rin sighs and drags Shima over to his bedroom and onto the bed. He hated having to do this but every time they’d had this argument Shima had gotten more and more stubborn about not letting Rin go and he just didn’t have the time. Letting himself out Rin hopes Bon doesn’t get back too soon and find the rosette, the minute Shima was woken up he’d chase Rin.

Pulling out some tacky old earphones Rin plugs them in to his phone and plays the music, he’d take some time even though he shouldn’t as he needed to mentally prepare for what was coming. The rough wind that battered him was nothing compared to the true storm that he was making his way to now. Looking up as he walks Rin wonder’s when the rain will finally fall, he thinks of anything other than Amaimon despite knowing he should be. Because shit, used to it though he may be, he was still scared shitless.

Walking through an old alley as a familiar short cut the raven is pulled to a stop by a hand on his shoulder. Thinking for a moment that Shima had somehow woken up sooner than expected he sighs and pulls his earphones out. Turning around he’s about to tell the other to go home but freezes at the sight that meets him, it re-kindles the fear that he’d only just managed to ignore.

Hikaru was drunk, luscious blonde locks matted down with something foul that smelled suspiciously like vomit, eyes so baggy that they are rimmed with black, and clothes in a total disarray.

Rin cringes at the sight alone but a single puff of putrid air from the other has his head swimming with disgust. Hikaru smiles at the raven’s responses, hand pushing forward to wrap around Rin’s throat as he pushes him against the wall. He leans in with a snicker, his amusement lost on Rin who’s trying to weigh the pros and cons of fighting back. The wet sensation of lips against his neck makes him gag but that only provokes the blonde to laugh more.

“Fancy seeing you here Faust, I was just heading to your place. Thought we could hang out for a bit, have some _fun_ ” The implications of the last word have Rin’s eyes flying wide, the bite on his neck so sudden he lets out a gasp of pain. Feeling anger surge Rin growls, if the other was like this then maybe he stood a chance, Rin was not a weak fighter by any means due to his years of experience. But every time he thought of fighting the other he lost control of his body, maybe it was some psychological thing in his brain but he didn’t understand it.

The raven bites his lip, still tormented by the memory of being in hospital until little over two months ago from his last fight with the blonde. Feeling the others free hand roam Rin’s teeth clamp down so hard he tastes the copper of his own blood. God no, not hear at least, not in some old alley, outside. It’s not the location, being somewhere else wouldn’t make it any easier, but at least he’d be spared the shame of being seen. Plenty of people took this shortcut to get to and fro.

At the thought Rin looks at either end of the alley, eyes getting stuck on a figure at one end that had seemed to freeze. Feeling his heart stop Rin curses internally, why must he be seen in this state?

Would the stranger join in? Would he try to help? Watching the person’s bag drop Rin feels tears sting his eyes as Hikaru grabs his crotch.

“Should I play with him first, Faust?” He whispers darkly in to the raven’s ear, causing Rin’s eyes to go wide as he turns back to face the blonde.

“Don’t!” he gasps out, Hikaru would certainly beat this poor stranger senseless.

Feeling a punch to his gut Rin’s breath is forced out of him followed by a howl of pain as another hit lands on his cheek, forcing one side of his face in to the brick wall behind him. Stars dance in his eyes and he vaguely hears the stranger rushing towards them but it’s too late, Hikaru had caught Rin off guard. Collapsing to his knees Rin shouts in pain as the blonde kicks at his body, arms going numb only after a few shots the ravens stomach is soon defenceless and he feels the next kick in his ribs.

The stranger reaches them at last and tries to pull Hikaru away but the other is focused, Rin could see it in his eyes, he knew that look. Hikaru wanted Rin black and blue and nothing would stop him. Rin tries to focus, hell to even move but his body is too crippled from pain. He feels his eyes fuzz over, unable to watch on for much longer he pushes the last of the air out of his winded lungs.

“Just r...run”

As his consciousness leaves him the skies crack with thunder, the bright flash of lighting illuminates the strangers face as he lands a hit solid enough to knock the drunk out. The rain is finally released from the clouds, pummelling down on the earth with vengeance, but before a single drop can even touch Rin’s bleeding cheeks he’s already too far gone to notice.

…

 

Guess who’s a shitty author??????

 

Xx Yuki xX


	2. The More you Wished you Didn't Know

** Two Sides of the Same Coin **

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own Ao no Exorcist (Blue Exorcist) no any of its fantastic characters

 **Warnings:** Strong violence, mentions of rape, explicit rape, kidnapping, coarse language, boyxboy/ Boys love/ Yaoi/ Two guys in a relationship\having sex.

 **Summary:** As it would seem he’d been living his life as nothing more than a puppet hung by strings. His controls seeming to pass from person to person however always in the eyes of the one with the master plan. Never, not once was he walking a path that he was not meant to, so when he began those first few steps he didn’t truly understand just how much his world would begin to crumble.

As it goes that pain draws people together he thinks that tragedy is much like glue.

 **Authors Note:** So I have taken my own look on demonic law and things guys, there will be mostly things that are the same as the manga but I will also add my own every now and again.

 

Chapter Two- The More you Wished you Didn’t Know

The rain is coming down in buckets outside, the smell floating through his window on the chilly air has Yukio sighing in relaxation. For once he hadn’t been called out for a mission so he was taking advantage of it and sitting on his bed with a nice book. He’d been wanting to read it for a while but simply hadn’t had the time lately with how the demonic activity had spiked in the area.

The headmaster, or rather his uncle, Mephisto had said it was due to a student at his school but wouldn’t let on who it was for some reason or another. When Yukio had visited the purple clown over the past few days he’d noticed an increase in both agitation and excitement which made his skin crawl as he’d thought about what was causing it. Shaking his head, the brunette sets his focus back on to the book, Bon had only just left after the tutoring session for the exorcist school so Yukio was still in work mode.

Just as he starts to relax back into his mattress Yukio hears a series of loud knocks on his fronts door followed by the desperate cries of none other than Bon. Getting up Yukio glances to his first aid kit on his bedside table and quickly grabs it before rushing to the door. Opening it quickly he almost gets hit by Bon who hasn’t stopped his knocking. The blonde-brunette seems to freeze for a moment before pushing himself inside, Yukio noticing now that the other was carrying someone. Both were soaked through to the bone despite the unopened umbrella hanging off the blonde-brunette’s wrist.

A faint smell of iron touches Yukio’s nose which brings his eyes to quickly inspect the two in front of him as the door flings shut with a slam. Upon closer inspection Yukio notices that the person Bon was carrying was the quite well-known rebel Rin Faust. The raven had recently become friends with Shima so Yukio had noticed him more and more, and as such he’d also noticed the coal-tars that would follow the raven where-ever he went. As well as some other small demons that the brunette would catch following Faust around for no apparent reason other than to watch him. Which was odd enough for demon behaviour that Yukio had started to think that this guy was maybe the student Mephisto was talking about.

Getting Bon to bring Faust to the spare room and lay him out Yukio sends him to the bathroom to retrieve some towels for the both of them. While the other is gone Yukio peels off the wet clothes so he can better examine Faust for further injuries. While it’s a challenging task when Bon comes back he soon has the other down to his underwear with Bon petting him dry with a towel. Yukio feels his stomach twist however as his eyes are glued to the pale skin that had been bared. He understood now why the so-called rebel never wore his summer uniform.

Scars of all kinds covered almost every inch of his skin. Some quite clean, obviously from surgery or well executed cuts. Others were so distorted Yukio is sure that they are a multitude of scars just in the one place. There’s also burn scars, from both heat and rope, and just so much more that Yukio has to reach under his glasses to rub his eyes.

Opening them again with a deep breath Yukio focuses on the situation, examining the fresh wounds on the other. Faust is in covered in small scratches and dark blooming bruises, the obvious finger marks around his throat already staining that pale skin a dark blue. Opening his first aid kit Yukio sets to work, after having been so quiet he glances to Bon to see how the other is doing. The blonde-brunette is also slightly beaten but there was nothing that needed his attention.

“Care to explain what happened?” Yukio asks as he applies some disinfectant to Faust’s cuts. When he applies slight pressure to the others chest he frowns as the raven whines and twists even while unconscious, broken ribs then. Glancing to Bon again Yukio raises a brow to prompt the other who was still just staring at Rin with a dark look. Glancing out the window Yukio notes a bunch of coal tars hovering outside the church walls, and despite being in the church grounds he could still sense a demonic presence. He wonders even more what the other two had encountered, maybe they’d run in to a possessed human or something. Thoughts going off on his own theories as Bon wasn’t answering him Yukio continues to dress the wounds. Only looking up when Bon finally speaks.

“I was on my way home, through that shortcut where you go between Henry’s and Julies shops, when I saw them.” The blonde-brunette begins, finally standing with a sigh and taking off his damp clothing to dry himself. “Rin was pinned to the wall by what I thought was some random drunk, it seemed a little under control and I figured he’d be fine since he had bragged to me when I tutored him that he was good at fighting… But he just took it, that other guy was... was literally licking Rin’s skin.” The disgust in Bon’s voice is just as clear as the confusion and he pauses for a moment to breathe.

“When the guy noticed me, he whispered something to Rin then just started wailing on him, before I got there he’d punched him a few times and kicked him in the guts a bunch. I pulled him off Rin but he was... I think he was possessed but not quite, more like cursed? I don’t even know, but he was only focused on beating the hell out of Rin so it took a while but I managed to knock him out. I called Mephisto who said he’d take care of it and to bring Rin to you.” Bon says, finishing and looking to Yukio who just frowns further. This confirmed Yukio’s theory that Faust was the student Mephisto had been speaking of, but what was so important about him?

Getting the blankets once he’s finished treating the raven’s wounds Yukio tucks him in tightly to prevent him getting sick, and honestly to hide those awful scars. He didn’t really know what to say, about the attack or just this in general so he leans against the wall across from Bon and slides down to sit. Bon doesn’t look at him anymore, his eyes now glued to Faust and it clicks to Yukio as he sees the expression in the other’s eyes. Bon liked Faust, that would certainly explain his desperation and just general distraction. The other would normally have been more composed even in a situation like this.

Sighing Yukio tilts his head back and lets his eyes close, just listening to the rain as he gathers his thoughts. Almost accidentally he quietly murmurs to Bon.

“I wonder what his home life is like…” Because with all the demons that are drawn to the other, and all those obvious scars Faust had obviously suffered for a very long time. Bon grunts in response, quiet while thinking before he responds.

“Shima talks about it sometimes, he doesn’t say much but lately he’s been slipping up. Something about how Rin’s guardian is really abusive, to the point where Shima seems to think he’s possessed.” The words are quiet, Bon obviously never having thought too much on his friend’s words until now. Until the evidence of the abuse was shoved down their throats. Yukio would have to talk to Mephisto about this, investigate or something because it wasn’t right. Even now if he focused he could sense _something_ inside the other, a presence that wasn’t human. But perhaps Faust was a part demon, they were quite common and Yukio shouldn’t assume but he couldn’t help it.

The silence in the room is broken when a loud and shrill phone tone tears through the air. Blinking at the unfamiliar sound Yukio looks around and finds its source to be a phone in the ravens back-pack. Thinking it might be Faust’s guardian Yukio answers with slight hesitation. If he was to ignore all the evidence that said otherwise this person could be concerned about the raven’s whereabouts.

“This is Rin Faust’s phone, Yukio speaking.” He says as formally as possible. Hearing nothing in response the brunette frowns, about to pull the phone away to check he’d properly answered as a voice finally comes through.

“Yukio where is Rin?” the voice is drawling and monotone but somehow deeply unnerving to the brunette, his mind stirs feeling like he’d heard it before but he focuses on the present. What should he say? The person on the line wouldn’t believe him if he said Rin had been potentially attacked by a person cursed by a demon.

“Faust-san my friend found Faust-kun collapsed in an alley way so he’s at my place right now, would you like to know our address?” Yukio responds, half hoping the man agrees so he can get a proper look at him to assess Shima’s claims. Silence greats him again but Faust starts to toss and twist on the bed, the blankets soon getting kicked off as he whines and whimpers under his breath.

“I’m-I- sorry… please n-no!... Uncle!”

Frowning Yukio opens his mouth, about to encourage the person on the other line to just come when he’s cut off.

“That’s not my name, never mind telling me your address if I wanted I’d know where he was, however, he will come home on his own shortly I’m sure.” The tone is laced with slight amusement as well as agitation. Grunting Yukio shakes his head, there was no way the raven could walk in that condition the pain alone would be pure agony.

“Wait please-“ his protests interrupted once more by the sound of the dial tone Yukio realises he’s been hung up on. Growling slightly, he feels anger boil, how could that person say that, he knew he should have expected it but still! Did they not care at all about Faust? Turning back to the raven Yukio jumps when he sees him sitting up in bed, staring in shock at Bon. His skin is covered in a light layer of sweat and his face is pale from obvious pain. The raven is up in the next second.

Wincing in pain with sharp breaths but dressing himself in his still wet clothes. He snatches his phone up and bag without a word before finally looking to Yukio and Bon who had honestly just stood back in confusion, but now the brunette stirs to action.

“You really should sit, I can get you something for the pain I’m sure your guardian won’t mind-“ Yukio tries to persuade but Faust’s gaze is shot to him, eyes sunken with fear and shining with unshed tears.

“Yes, he will!” he shouts, wincing at his own voice as he cradles his ribs and takes a few breaths. “Thank you for helping me but it’s best I leave and you never mention Amaimon again.” He says before running from the room. The sheer impossibility of someone being able to run in that condition as well as the name freeze Yukio in shock, Bon runs after the raven but returns a few minutes later, damp with rain once more but looking totally baffled and worried.

“He… he said Amaimon.” The blonde-brunette says, speaking exactly what Yukio was thinking.

“I need to go see Mephisto right now” Yukio says, rushing to his room. This was impossible. Amaimon, the Seventh Prince of Hell, King of the Earth. It wasn’t possible for him to be here without them knowing, how long had he been in this area? How long had he been under their radar?

… How long had he been in contact with Rin Faust?

Grinding his teeth Yukio flings on his jacket and grabs out his key ring to find the key he needs. Bon is right behind him and Yukio doesn’t bother to tell him to go home, the other wouldn’t listen any way. Pushing the key in to the door the brunette flings it open and marches right in to Mephisto’s office. The Second Prince of Hell doesn’t seem the least bit surprised as he raises his umbrella and materialises a pot of tea.

“Shall we chat?” He says as he moves to sit in one of the lounge chairs. But Yukio has none of it, storming right over he shouts at the other, ignoring the way those green eyes flare in irritation.

“Why is the King of Earth within your boundaries!?” Bon is by the doors, silent in thought but obviously just as worried as he clenches his fists tightly. Mephisto’s power seems to flare then, Yukio feels shivers rack through his entire body, his knees going weak at the sheer strength. He hears the soft thud of Bon leaning on the door for support but holds his own ground.

“Have a seat, and we shall discuss it” Mephisto repeats, voice more serious and deep. Taking a deep breath to push down his feelings Yukio sits, waiting for Bon to join them as well as his hands twine together and squeeze. Yukio physically feels the power drain back into its source, feels the air lighten to ease his breathing and past the anger is impressed Bon had managed to remain standing.

“Rather than being so rude I really must remind you to remember who I am Yukio, show some respect for a relative would you” He says, the choice of words perfect for Bon who would assume he meant as a so-called Uncle due to his close relationship with Shiro. Their true meaning is not lost on Yukio who feels the word brother rotting in his mind further. “In any case if you would like to ask about Amaimon I really must first state that what I’m about to tell you is something no one can change and many are aware of. So, there is no point in flaring up senselessly.”

The clowns voice is stern, the tone warning Yukio of the consequences of his would-be actions, but it just makes the brunette bristle further because certainly what he was about to find out would infuriate him.

“I made a bet with my brother years ago, he was upset at my length of control over situations and would not stop interfering with this world no matter how many times I would send him back to Gehenna. Therefore, to resolve the issue I wagered a bet with him, if he wanted power I would give it to him, under a few conditions. I honestly assumed he’d fail the task I set for him as I’d planned it so impeccably. However, Shiro was late in getting home which ruined everything.” Mephisto’s gaze wanders, focusing on memories rather than what was in front of him, his expression dark as his teeth grind together for a moment. Yukio frowns, wondering what this had to do with his father.

“I told Amaimon the location of a pair of twins, that one contained great power and that the other didn’t. He could take only one of them and keep them until shortly before their sixteenth birthday. If by the end of those years the child he’d stolen had come to think of him fondly then he could keep them, if however, they did not I would return the twin to where they belong.” That green gaze slowly moves to focus on Yukio, the brunette feeling dread pool heavily in his guts.

“Shiro was meant to be there, was meant to stop Amaimon before he advanced too far. But my brother was intelligent, he’d already caused a distraction to lure the paladin away before beginning. I’d placed a safety precaution if something should go wrong, but it wouldn’t benefit the child at all. I’d cursed my brother that if he should be successful he would never be able to show the child affection or kindness, and that he would be overtaken with his demonic desires to dominate the minute he laid eyes on them.” Gripping the chair hard Yukio has to bite his tongue to refrain from shouting. How unreasonable, the child would suffer for years just to prevent Mephisto from losing this bet.

“Before you go jumping to ridiculous conclusions I will re-state that my brother was never meant to succeed. And that child’s power is something he has no right to possess.” Mephisto adds, eyes dark before he takes a deep breath. Leaning back in his chair he throws Yukio a glance.

“As I’m sure you’ve pieced together the child Amaimon succeeded in taking was Rin Faust, a power dwells inside him that he’s not even aware of. It will become more and more evident the closer he gets to his sixteenth birthday. Which is actually very close, the end of the timeframe I’d given him has arrived and Amaimon was foolish enough to think I wouldn’t collect.” He scoffs and waves his hand at the window. “I’ve already explained all of this to Shiro who is going to get him now. In fact, I’m glad you arrived when you did Yukio as I have more to discuss with you on this matter.” Standing Mephisto waves his umbrella at Bon, causing Yukio to stand quickly as the other disappears from sight.

“He does not need to hear any more, unless you wish to reveal the truth about yourself?” Mephisto says before Yukio can voice protest. Gritting his teeth, the brunette takes a deep breath and sits back down.

“Due to your behaviour, I won’t be telling you one little piece of information, but you’ll figure it out eventually I’m sure.” Mephisto mutters, almost childishly. “In any case Rin will be coming to live with you for a short while as his father and mother are out of the picture and Shiro has agreed to raise him. You will be tasked alongside your father to teach Rin about demonic law when Shiro decides he is ready, he has much to learn about this world and little time. His power is great and will be very beneficial to the order, so you’d do well to remember that” The demon speaks down to Yukio, who while taking this new information in dwells on what he’s not being told.

Watching the other sit behind his desk Yukio grunts when a hand is waved at him to shoo him away.

“I’ve done more than enough talking Yukio, figure out the rest yourself.” With those words the brunette is suddenly back in his room, his mind overloaded with the new information and anger he can’t direct at anyone. Gritting his teeth Yukio sits on his bed, the book from so long-ago clatters to the floor but Yukio hasn’t the mind to care.

Rubbing his eyes, he processes the information told to him, Rin was someone with great power, was tortured basically his whole life, and was very obviously a key piece on Mephisto’s chess board. What was the power within him? Was he some genetic experiment, someone like him?

Sighing Yukio finds his phone and checks on the list of unread messages, some from Bon others from Shiro. He was to get the spare room ready for Rin’s arrival, though apparently the raven wouldn’t be returning for a while. Shiro had sent that the raven was being taken to the hospital due to extensive injuries, Yukio feels a pang of guilt in his chest. Perhaps if he’d just kept the other here he wouldn’t have had to go back to that demon. Responding to his father’s mail the brunette finally stands and makes his way to the spare room, not all that surprised when he sees a pile of luggage with a pink note on the top.

‘He’ll be needing these

-M’

…

 

Alighty chapter two redone! Good good, now please leave a review on your thoughts!

 

Xx Yuki xX


	3. Normalcy?

** Two Sides of the Same Coin **

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own Ao no Exorcist (Blue Exorcist) no any of its fantastic characters

 **Warnings:** Strong violence, mentions of rape, explicit rape, kidnapping, coarse language, boyxboy/ Boys love/ Yaoi/ Two guys in a relationship\having sex.

 **Summary:** As it would seem he’d been living his life as nothing more than a puppet hung by strings. His controls seeming to pass from person to person however always in the eyes of the one with the master plan. Never, not once was he walking a path that he was not meant to, so when he began those first few steps he didn’t truly understand just how much his world would begin to crumble.

As it goes that pain draws people together he thinks that tragedy is much like glue.

 **Authors Note:** So for those of you who have read this before I had to change the movie scene up a little because I wanted more cute Rin while I could have him.

 

Chapter Three- Normalcy?

Waking with the rising of the sun Rin sits on the edge of his bed with a yawn but forces himself to stay put, he was still accustoming to the fact that he didn’t have to rush every morning to flee the house. His injuries from his last fight with Amaimon had mostly healed, honestly the doctors had been astounded at how fast his bones mended back together and his wounds turned to pink scars. But Rin was used to his unusual healing capabilities by now.

Hearing no movement in the small house the raven grabs some clothes and heads towards the bathroom, it was a weekend so Yukio was likely sleeping in but Rin hadn’t gotten used to the fact that he could do the same yet.

After showing the raven goes to the kitchen and searches the fridge, he’d been given an allowance when he arrived as well, but too grateful for these people taking him in he’d spent it all on food so he could cook for them. It had been a bit surprising when he was brought back to this place but he figured since it was near the church the priest, Shiro, probably took a few people in every now and again. Melting away his thoughts once more Rin glances out the window as he starts to cook, it had been about a week since his release from hospital and he’d been reassured that Amaimon would never bother him again.

But to Rin those were mere words, nothing would stop his Uncle if he was determined enough, and that left the raven in constant fear. Forcing himself to look back down at the frypan Rin sighs, even though he was constantly waiting for something to go wrong nothing had, it messed with his head in a variety of ways that his life had suddenly become so normal.

What was even stranger was how after the fight he was visited in hospital all the time by Yukio, Shima, and even Bon. They even kept visiting after school sometimes this week, Shima came to both see Rin and be closer to Yukio and Rin had thought that Bon had just tagged along. But the more they visited the more the other had talked to Rin. The raven found himself falling into a happy place whenever he was around. He and Bon would talk for ages about stupid shit, they’d argue as well but it was just so great.

He found now after yesterday that maybe Bon was actually coming to see him as well and the thought made his heart thud in his chest. He hadn’t seen Hikaru yet and maybe he never would again since he was in a whole new neighbourhood so maybe it would be okay to pursue Bon? Shaking his head Rin taps his cheeks, aware of the stupid smile on his face.

Dishing up the food he’s cooked Rin goes and knocks on Yukio’s door to call him out, getting a muffled response he chuckles and goes to Shiro’s room. Finding the door open he glances in and scoffs. For a priest, the man was super perverted, Rin had found this out already even though the man was hardly ever home. Shutting the door to the empty room he heads back to the kitchen and greets the yawning Yukio, a part of him hoping this normalcy lasts forever.

Bon and Shima were coming over again today to watch some movies and relax, apparently they also had a surprise for him, some sort of late settling in gift. Taking his plate Rin waves slightly to the half-asleep brunette and heads outside. Climbing onto the brick wall he sits and starts to eat. It was comfortable outside, he still couldn’t get used to being in another person’s house. He honestly had apologised to Yukio for intruding when he’d first arrived, something that was out of character for himself but he’d felt it necessary.

Zoning out Rin glances around the street as a soft breeze brushes against his skin, again his eyes search for anything that’s amiss, anything that hinted on coming danger. Aside from the weird black blurs he’d see every now and again, which were just dust getting in his eyes, there was nothing.

The dynamic in the household was nice though, there were a few other priests who welcomed Rin right away, Yukio wasn’t all that bad though he seemed to enjoy lecturing the raven, and Shiro was.. He was oddly comfortable to be around, like being near him soothed Rin’s very being.

Again, he figured it was just some mental thing, since Shiro had saved him right as Amaimon had been about to string him up for further abuse.

Thinking of violence, in this week alone Rin had been lured into a few fights of some goons who apparently worked for Hikaru, Rin would always win but he’d often get beaten up quite a bit. It was after these fights that he got to see Yukio’s kind side, the way he patches Rin up and lectures him at the same time has never failed to make the raven smile. Something about it was oddly familiar and Rin wonders if maybe he’d met Yukio when they were younger.

Rin had joked to Yukio that he’d make a great doctor and his comment had made the brunette blush as he slapped Rin’s knee. Apparently, that was exactly what Yukio was planning to become so the comment had made him happy. Finished with his food Rin takes the plate back inside and washes it up, Yukio calls out in thanks for the food from his room making the raven smile. Glancing up he thinks he sees somebody entering the church through the window and pales when he sees that familiar figure. Dropping his plate into the sink he bolts outside as fast as he can, stumbling over his own feet as he tries to reach the church doors.

Slamming them open as he goes inside he pants for air as his eyes scan the room. He moves down the hall, looking at each row of chairs until he’s up at the statue at the back of the room. Sighing the raven rubs his face, he was too tense about this that he was seeing things. It was probably just a leaf or something and his imagination had led him on.

Looking up at the statue Rin shakes his head, and gathers his thoughts. He might be hallucinating now but at least he wasn’t delusional like the people that came here. How could people believe there was a God? Rin didn’t understand, but whatever made them feel secure and what not.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder Rin jumps and turns quickly. Brown eyes meet his own, deep and concerned for but a moment before they flicker and brighten. Shima smiles at him and grabs his hand to start pulling him outside.

“I saw ya running like a bat out of hell, thought someone had broken in here.” He says with a laugh, making Rin smile a little and shrugs.

“I thought I’d seen someone but it seems not.” He responds with a laugh, shaking his hand free he follows the other back to the house. “You guys are a bit early though. Where’s Bon?” he asks as they get inside and Shima flings his bag onto the couch.

“Not that early? It’s almost ten, were you zoned out or something?” Shima says with a laugh, thankfully facing the other way so he doesn’t see the way Rin’s face contorts in confusion. Yes, he’d taken his time in the shower and had cooked food and what not but surely four hours hadn’t passed that quickly. “Bon’s with your surprise though, making sure it’s perfect and all that.”

Hearing those words Rin blinks and smiles, whatever he hadt zoned out on the fence like Shima had said. Eager to see his surprise the raven fastens his pace as they arrive at the room he’d been forbidden to enter. Bon and Yukio stand just inside, chatting casually but both stop as soon as he arrives, offering them a smile Rin rushes past when they move. Stopping once inside the room the first thing Rin sees is his drum kit, sitting in the room like it’s just where it belongs, the smell of new carpet reaches his nose so he looks down and flexes his toes in the soft black carpet beneath his feet. The walls have weird foam things on them all over, black and blue with different patterns which makes Rin realise he’d seen them before in the sound proofing section of the music store.

Flushing darkly Rin feels a strange sensation in his chest, this was amazing, to others it might not seem like much but to him it made his heart melt. Hearing shuffling, he turns and sees Shima strapping on his guitar, Bon and Yukio are leaning on the wall near the door both smiling smugly as they observe Rin’s reaction.

“How did you get this here?” he asks, clearing his throat and wiping his damp eyes, he hadn’t seen or heard anything when he’d been home. Walking over to his drum kit the raven sits down happy on the chair and picks up his well-worn sticks.

“When you were out we quickly brought it all in, Shiro and the others helped set up the room as well.” Bon says in explanation. Unable to stop smiling Rin glances over to Shima who’s looking both comfortable and shy, the other was probably as eager to play as Rin was but nervous since Yukio was there.

“What should we play?” The raven asks, trying to ignore his own nervousness as he feels Bon’s gaze on him.

“How about ‘Bruises and Bitemarks’ by good with Grenades?” Shima suggests, it was a song they’d gotten pretty good at playing, Shima seemed to enjoy being able to do some of the vocals for it as well. Nodding Rin takes a deep breath before tapping out the beat of the song to get them started. Eyes fixating on his kit as he listens to Shima strum out the introduction he counts in his head before joining in. Taking another breath Rin starts to sing the lyrics, Shima joining in when he’s needed.

_"Two single hearts on fire_

_currently on the wire_

_as inhibitions fade_

_a focused moment made_

_bruises and bite-marks say_

_takes one to bring the pain_

_passion lies in screams of ecstatic dreams!"_

Voice sounding pleasantly throughout the room Rin feels his cheeks flush slightly but is starting to lose himself in the song. A part of him secretly liking the eyes on him as he’d never had an audience before aside from Shima.

_"you're in a place for fear_

_lips are for biting here_

_let’s make this moment worth the while_

_let’s kill the night and go down in style_

_feel the magic rise_

_we're plotting our demise_

_of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl!"_

Unable to contain it Rin feels a smile spread across his face, feeling like his body is blending with the song, drumming out the break he lowers his voice, wanting to impress Bon he hears Shima joining in as well.

_"You bring the ropes and chains_

_I'll bring the pills and games_

_I can show you pain_

_and make you say my name!"_

Watching Shima from the corner of his eyes Rin laughs a little as the other performs a few tricks with his guitar, following his lead the raven tosses his sticks up at a pause and catches them quickly as he resumes drumming. Impressed at his own skill he continues to sing.

_"You will believe my lies_

_that I’m not like other guys_

_that sparkle in my eyes_

_is part of my disguise_

_you're in a place for fear_

_lips are for biting here_

_let’s make this moment worth the while_

_let’s kill the night and go down in style_

_feel the magic rise_

_we're plotting our demise_

_of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl"_

Glancing up properly at the break Rin catches Bon’s gaze that’s fixed solidly on him and feels his face burst with heat at the expression he’s wearing. Stumbling for a moment he grins at Bon, getting a bit cocky from that look he winks despite his flush and turns his attention back to his drums lest he die from embarrassment.

_"You're in a place for fear_

_lips are for biting here_

_let’s make this moment worth the while_

_let’s kill the night and go down in style_

_feel the magic rise_

_we're plotting our demise_

_of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl_

_You're in a place for fear_

_lips are for biting here_

_let’s make this moment worth the while_

_let’s kill the night and go down in style_

_feel the magic rise_

_we're plotting our demise_

_of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl_

_You're in a place for fear_

_lips are for biting here_

_let’s make this moment worth the while_

_let’s kill the night and go down in style_

_feel the magic rise_

_we're plotting our demise_

_of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl"_

Drumming out the finish with Shima Rin feels laughter bubble in his chest and spill out from his lips as they stop. Joined by Shima Rin feels the adrenaline pumping through his veins, that had been really fun. Standing he places his sticks down and quickly goes to the rosette and high fives him. Turning as Bon comes over Rin watches Shima go over to Yukio and start blabbering excitedly.

“That was really good” Bon compliments, his ears slightly red, the words have Rin smiling even more. His chest flutters happily but all he can do is laugh in response as he rubs the back of his head. Hearing Shima say that they should go out and start a movie Rin follows along with Bon. The other seemed about to say something, but when Rin raises a brow he shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it.”

Going to the kitchen as the others go to the lounge room Rin cooks up some popcorn and takes it out. Seeing that Shima and Yukio had taken the two single chairs Rin catches Bon glaring at them both but he stops growling at them when he sees Rin and clears his throat. Slightly embarrassed but trying to not let it show he goes over and flops down on the couch near Bon and puts a bowl of popcorn between them then puts the other on the table for Shima and Yukio.

Shima had already put a movie in, today they’d decided to marathon a few horrors that they liked. Which honestly Rin loved horror movies, the thrill of it all was fantastic. He’d only been able to watch them when he was at the others house on occasion but that had been enough to get him hooked. Starting with a zombie movie Rin feels himself grin as an unsuspecting person is being pursued by a horde of them. Shima whispers loudly at the person and makes various gestures with his hands, and when they get attacked Rin bursts out with a laugh as Shima sighs and tells them how stupid they are.

The movie progresses much the same way and at the end Rin gets up to make them lunch. Shima follows Yukio to the store to pick up some drinks but Bon remains to talk with Rin. While in the kitchen he cooks, aware of the blonde-brunettes eyes on him but every time he glances back the other looks away. Able to handle it at first, he just chats casually but soon enough his face, ears, neck and even his knuckles are bright red. Almost finished with the food he wonders where the others are but then he feels the others gaze again.

“What?!” he practically shouts as he turns around, embarrassment squeezing his chest so tight he just can’t take it anymore. Caught staring Bon blinks before grinning, chuckling as his ears turn pink he shakes his head. The sound of his laugh twists Rin’s stomach in all sorts of agreeable ways but also increases his embarrassment more.

“No, I was just thinking about how cute you are despite everything.” He finally says, his own words making him blush and Rin practically feel his heart stop. He most definitely did not absolutely love being called cute, he was a man for shits sake!

Not.

“Wh-w-wha-?” he stutters out, backing up to the counter as Bon all but saunters forwards. His body confident but his face getting redder with each step.

“All day I’ve been thinking about how to do this but for an idiot like you it’s probably best to just come out and say it.” He says, his tone slightly joking as he tries to bring in some normalcy. But Rin is just about to faint because his heart can’t take any more of this and holly hell why was Bon so hot and cute right now and shit what was going on and god he needed to remember to breathe and-

“I like you Rin, would you go out with me?”

Feeling his knees give out at the words Rin is caught by Bon and feels as if he’s on fire. Trying and failing to gain some composure the raven stutters hopelessly for a minute before quickly pulling himself away from Bon and turning around because shit he couldn’t think when the blonde-brunette looked at him like that. Like he was precious, like how he’d always wanted.

“Y-yes! I will, j-just because y-you asked.” He says, trying to sound cocky but his voice stutters and he’s still bright red. Taking deep breaths he gets ready to turn around again, determined to show his own feelings properly like Bon has, because he wasn’t just going to keep swooning at everything the other did. But then he hears the door swing open and practically jumps out of his skin as Yukio and Shima come to the kitchen. They’re both just chatting casually but as soon as they get to the kitchen they stop.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye at them, still facing the counter Rin watches the way Shima looks between them, grin growing wider and wider until it practically splits his face in two.

“My, my, my, did we miss something good?” he begins but as soon as he starts Bon charges over, grabs his arm and hauls him from the room. Rin’s eyes catching just how red the other had become. Left with Yukio the raven shakily moves the sandwiches onto a big plate. The brunette clears his throat and comes over to get some cups, not saying anything until they’re both walking to the lounge room,

“Congratulations” his voice, is deeply amused and the word has Rin fumbling with the plate before sending a glare at him. Chuckling Yukio keeps going while Rin stops to regain some composure. His mind too happy to think of other things like Hikaru and what not he manages to walk in and place the plates on the coffee table. Turning to the couch he pauses as he sees Bon. The other was still arguing with Shima but he was sitting right in the middle of the couch. No matter where Rin sat he’d be right next to the other. His face still very red Rin huffs, he wouldn’t be outdone.

Moving over he confidently sits right next to the other and gets comfortable, offering Bon a grin. ‘You can cling to me if you get scared’ He teases, even if he was embarrassed as hell he wouldn’t act like some teenage girl. He gets to watch Bon blink with a small frown for a moment before all four of them start laughing.

Settling in Rin can feel the others body heat as they eat the food and chat for a bit. After a while Shima gets up and puts a movie on, some Spanish movie called Pans Labyrinth. More than just a horror it has quite an interesting story, and Rin is instantly drawn in. Since he’s hyper aware of the blonde-brunette he doesn’t fail to notice the way the others arm drapes over his shoulder and pulls him closer. Feeling his cheeks burn he lets it slide because it was surprisingly comfortable to lean against Bon like this.

Focusing back on the movie and getting quite invested Rin watches the girl climb through her drawn doorway, watches her waste time as she slowly goes around. Spotting the monster for the first time he admires it as he’d never seen one like it before, a part of him jokes that it would be funny if the girl ate its eyes when she examines them but he immediately shakes off the thought. Shaking his head with a huff, he glances to Shima who’s whisper shouting again as the girl breaks the rule and eats a grape. Shaking his head Rin watches the creature come to life, interested in it. But as he watches he feels himself getting more and more tense, because wow that’s actually pretty creepy.

And far out girl don’t just stand there.

Shit those poor fairy’s.

Shit that’s actually creepy.

Run!

Godammit girl faster!

Tensed up throughout the whole scene Rin basically melts back into Bon with a sigh when the girl gets away. Feeling more than hearing the other chuckle Rin realises how he acted just then and his flush returns at full force. Huffing Rin steals himself, determined not to get scared for the rest of the film which luckily turns out to be really easy. At the end however Rin feels a few manly tears in his eyes, that poor girl he thinks but shakes his head.

When the credits start rolling Shima yawns and stretches out and they all discuss the film, Bon casually teasing Rin about earlier and Rin stubbornly refusing to acknowledge that it happened.

Passing the rest of the day in much the same manner Rin finds that while his interactions with Bon are mostly the same the other would sometimes casually touch him, and when he was caught staring he didn’t look away but instead smiled. All in all, by the time they left Rin was on cloud nine, especially since Bon suggested they go on a proper date sometime soon.

Going to bed that night Rin found it difficult to fall asleep, since while he was so happy a part of him just kept nagging that surely it wasn’t this easy to change to a normal life.

 

…

 

Hope you all enjoyed it, leave a review of your thoughts yeah? :)

 

Xx Yuki xX

 


	4. Memories of the Broken

** Two Sides of the Same Coin **

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own Ao no Exorcist (Blue Exorcist) no any of its fantastic characters

 **Warnings:** Strong violence, mentions of rape, explicit rape, kidnapping, coarse language, boyxboy/ Boys love/ Yaoi/ Two guys in a relationship\having sex.

 **Summary:** As it would seem he’d been living his life as nothing more than a puppet hung by strings. His controls seeming to pass from person to person however always in the eyes of the one with the master plan. Never, not once was he walking a path that he was not meant to, so when he began those first few steps he didn’t truly understand just how much his world would begin to crumble.

As it goes that pain draws people together he thinks that tragedy is much like glue.

 **Authors Note:** I wonder how many people actually read these? Haha to tell the truth I’d really love if people would draw some fan art of this fic. I saw some a while back for a fic I really enjoy ‘Like a Drum’ and couldn’t help but wish someone would draw some for me and this fic.

 

Chapter Four- Memories of the Broken

Balancing precariously on the brick fence Rin hums along to the music that flows through his earphones, calmer now after a night’s rest but still blissfully high on happiness. He never thought Bon would be the one to confess, at best he’d hoped that when he himself did that the other would humour him with a few dates. Restless Rin shakes his head, jumping off the wall he lands gracefully.

Straightening up he walks along the road, the soft blue skies were nice and all but the sun was actually annoyingly hot, he could even feel heat burning through his shoes from the bitumen. Coming to the end of the road Rin admires the small park, in the middle there’s a large tree with soft looking grass underneath. Contemplating where to sit Rin freezes as he hears a familiar voice.

“It’s been a while Faust.”

Spinning around Rin tugs out his earphones and growls lowly in warning. Honestly, he was surprised to see Hikaru, it had been so long he had started to believe he never would again. But what surprises him even more is how stunningly normal he looks; his old handsome glow has returned. Obviously healthy, well rested, and just well in general, it caught Rin off guard. He has someone with him, and the expression on his face is agitated but nothing more.

“Not long enough Hikaru.” He finally responds, straightening his back because maybe this wouldn’t lead to a fight. Watching the blonde beauty shrug at his comment Rin frowns as he turns to leave.

“I just came to apologise, the me before wasn’t… me.” He says, as if that makes any sense. Frowning Rin watches the other person turn to leave as well and feels confusion bubble. What? Why would the other just leave? Hadn’t he been sending regular goons to attack Rin just the other day? Feeling someone grab his arms from behind the raven tenses and struggles as he’s pinned in place. Grunting he watches Hikaru turn, a conflicted expression on his face as he starts to walk back.

Frowning the raven quickly swings his leg back, colliding with his captor he hears a satisfying whimper and quickly breaks free. Turning around Rin punches him just under his ribs to wind him and turns to Hikaru as the other has started coming faster. Charging as fast as he can at the other follower Rin dodges past the fist thrown at him and crouches before launching up. Using his momentum to deliver a strong uppercut. Feeling and hearing a loud crack Rin quickly turns to face Hikaru.

Dodging the first attack Rin can’t quite move fast enough and cops a hit to the chest, thrown off balance he rolls away and back onto his feet quickly. Swiping his leg out he trips the blonde, grabbing his hand and falling on top of him Rin twists it behind his back and feels his chest rumble in approval as the other whimpers in pain. Using his other hand, he grabs the others hair, yanking his head up before ramming it back into the ground. Rin had forgotten how exhilarating fighting was so while he wanted to repeat the action he holds back, not wanting to accidentally go overboard.

Knowing the blonde is stunned Rin lets him go and stands up, grinding his heal into the blondes back for good measure. Turning he starts to walk away but the blonde grabs his ankle, the hold is weak and could easily be broken but it’s purpose was just to grab the raven’s attention.

“I wasn’t sent to fight you, but that was a special request, if I do this he’ll leave me alone! He won’t do… _that_ again!” He says, making the raven frown. “Amaimon sends a message, he wants to make sure you remember your lessons about how to keep quiet.” Just hearing his Uncles name causes Rin to tense up, feeling his eyes go wide with fear Rin shakes his leg free and runs, he needed to get back to the house.

Arriving quickly Rin makes a detour for the church, knowing Sunday service would be over by now and not wanting to see anyone. Getting inside he slams the doors shut and leans against them heavily as he pants. Everything around him shines brightly, to the point where he can’t see clearly anymore. Ringing sounds in his ears, getting louder and louder until his knees buckle from the pain and he collapses. Everything is turning green, all shades of green until what’s in front of him is nothing but that colour, he can’t even see his own hand.

Suddenly Amaimon is there, crouched beside him with that stupid look on his face.

_‘Remember. You’re not allowed to forget our time together Rin-chan’_

His words leave his lips but Rin feels like they’re everywhere inside his head, what was happening to him? Rubbing his face furiously Rin feels like he falls through the ground and the minute he opens his eyes he’s met with the sight of his old basement.

Pain fills his body that feels much different than before, groaning the raven glances around but gets cut short as cold metal collides hard with his stomach. Crying out he coughs and retches from the pain, unable to breathe properly Rin follows a pair of feet up with his gaze and is met with the terrifying sight of a smiling Amaimon. Tears cloud his vision as he watches the other swing the metal baseball bat in his hand.  Watching him pull the bat up high for another swing Rin feels his stomach drop, pleads unthinkingly pouring from his lips.

“No pl-please do-don’t Uncl-!” the words are wheezes, unable to be said clearly as his lungs just won’t cooperate. But Amaimon ignores them anyway, the bat comes down hard on Rin’s left leg, there’s a loud cracking sound but Rin can’t focus through the pain that tears him apart. Screaming in pure agony he hears his Uncles laughter as the bat goes up, ready for another swing. Tears are pouring freely now as Rin gasps for air, anticipating the next hit but unable to speak anymore due to something constricting his throat. His Uncle mumbles words in a language Rin doesn’t understand before the bat comes down again on his other leg. Rin sees white, the sickening crack echoes again as his right leg breaks as well. The bat comes down again and again, Rin’s cries and shrieks of pain tearing his throat raw but he can’t stop, can’t breathe.

It hurts, it hurts so much. Make it stop, dear God please make it stop! He cries within his own mind as his hands pull desperately against the cuffs that chain them down.

Eventually the assault stops and all that remains are his shattered legs and the pure pain. Rin’s eyes flutter open, struggling to not roll into the back of his head from the pain, he didn’t understand how he was even conscious. Amaimon’s figure crouches, one pointed thumb rubbing over the raven’s lips and pressing them down softly.

“Will you be silent now?” He asks, voice soft and monotone. As if he hadn’t just been beating the shit out of Rin, as if this was all normal. Fear fills him at the thought of saying no, so he manages to nod.

“Y-yes, I-I will b-be silent Un-Uncle” Rin responds, his voice barely there as he’d worn it out, but Amaimon seems pacified. One hand pets Rin’s head as if in reward for agreeing. Stopping he reaches down and starts murmuring again as his hands grab onto Rin’s legs.

When he moves them around the pain seems to finally be too much and he blissfully blacks out.

Moments later he opens his eyes and finds he’s in a room he’s never seen before. It’s bright and honestly looks so peaceful and open, his clothes feel damp and when he looks down he notices splotches of red on his pants. Frowning he looks around for a door, where was he now? Feeling his body throb Rin looks down and holds out his child-like arms, they were covered in finger-shaped bruises, so was his waist and what little he could see of his legs. Standing off the bed Rin immediately stumbles and falls, shit his hips hurt like hell! Glancing down Rin feels something leaking from his ass and feels his mind click as he realises what was wrong with him.

Horror fills his chest as it squeezes tightly, god no. The realisation has Rin feeling just how filthy he was. He felt like it was under his skin, worming through his veins, tainting him, going all the way to his heart so his very being is soiled, his soul. Panic clouds his vision, it blinds him..

“Ah, you’re awake Rin-chan” Amaimon’s emotionless voice snaps Rin’s vision to focus as he looks up quickly. Golden eyes meet his own, staring for a moment before they fill with amusement, a demonic smile splitting across his face. “It seems it was somewhat successful.” He says, Rin doesn’t understand, what was so amusing about this? Crouching down once more Amaimon clasps Rin’s small chin between his forefinger and thumb, turning his head this way and that. Rin feels his skin crawl from the touch.

“‘Do you feel empty now Rin-chan?”

...

Snapped back to the present Rin gasps for air, his body convulsing for a few moments before calming down to shakes. He couldn’t breathe properly; his head was splitting in two from pain. Clutching the ground Rin tries to calm himself down, eventually forcing himself to stand as he pulls himself up using the edge of the chair. Were those memories? His body had been so small…

Why didn’t he remember any of that? The torture, the rape. Just how much did Amaimon do to him that he didn’t remember? Fuck he didn’t care, the issue was why the hell he was remembering these things now?

Feeling a hand on his shoulder Rin spins around, Amaimon meets his gaze, smirking as if this was all according to plan. Grabbing the arm on his shoulder Rin quickly pulls and crouches, flinging the other over his shoulder and on to the ground hard. Straddling his waist the raven raises his fist, ready to bring it down when suddenly Amaimon is gone.

“RIN STOP!” Yukio shouts, fear etched in to his every feature as he raises his hands. Blinking Rin quickly stumbles back, what? ….What?! Wasn’t that just-? Getting to his feet Rin shakes his head over and over before running out of the church.

Yukio’s calls lost on the wind as he just keeps running, faster and faster until his muscles ache, then faster still. No particular destination in mind he feels his vision cloud, feels the cold trail of tears on his cheeks. Finding the building he slams open the door, climbs the steps three at a time until he’s at the roof where he collapses to his knees. Face upturned to the mockingly blue sky, how dare it be so peaceful when inside he was falling apart.

How the hell was Rin meant to deal with it all? Wiping at his face over and over as the tears won’t stop Rin feels his body shake from them. He needed help, this wasn’t okay, he never wanted to remember any of that.

_‘Amaimon wants to make sure you still remember your lessons about how to be quiet’_

Falling forwards Rin’s fist pound at the ground as he cries desperately, tears falling on to the cement as it digs into his knees and hands.

_‘Remember. You’re not allowed to forget our time together Rin-chan’_

His mouth opens in a silent scream as he continues to hit the ground over and over, resting on his knees and shins Rin prays to forget it all but it all comes flooding back. From his tenth birthday to now, every little thing pounds into his mind.

_“Rin-chan lets see how long you’ll last”_

_“Ahhh I want to play a new game this time, how old are you again?”_

_“Rin-chan I found some friends for you to play with.”_

Sobbing Rin’s cloudy eyes flutter as hears the door open, he knew distantly that it had shut. Picking himself up on to his knees he turns his head half-heartedly, trying to pull on a blank mask as he wonders who the hell had come up here. Despite the tears clouding his vision, the memories shattering his mind he recognises that figure. It’s one he wished never saw him like this but also one that he’d been wishing would find him.

“Rin?” He asks, his tone so soft and so concerned, he’s panting, breathless but not even seeming to notice his own state. He carefully walks forwards, crouching down as he reaches the raven and just like that it crumples. The fragile wall he’d tried to build when he saw the other falls as he lays his emotions bare. The pain, the fear, all of it. Without hesitation, he clings to the other and buries his face in his chest as he begins to wail.

“Bon!”

…

 

Well! Did I make the end of this chapter dramatic enough? Good enough? Be sure to review, they make me post faster!

Thank you again to everyone who has already done so :)

 

Xx Yuki xX


	5. Chained to the Abyss

** Two Sides of the Same Coin **

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own Ao no Exorcist (Blue Exorcist) no any of its fantastic characters

 **Warnings:** Strong violence, mentions of rape, explicit rape, kidnapping, coarse language, boyxboy/ Boys love/ Yaoi/ Two guys in a relationship\having sex.

 **Summary:** As it would seem he’d been living his life as nothing more than a puppet hung by strings. His controls seeming to pass from person to person however always in the eyes of the one with the master plan. Never, not once was he walking a path that he was not meant to, so when he began those first few steps he didn’t truly understand just how much his world would begin to crumble.

As it goes that pain draws people together he thinks that tragedy is much like glue.

 **Authors Note:** Be warned this chapter contains very explicit rape and other potential triggers, read at your own choice.

 

Chapter Five- Chained to the Abyss

It was something of a relief when Rin awoke alone, memories coming back along with a smash of shame to his guts. He’d totally broken down, probably frightened Yukio and honestly ruined any chance he had with Bon. He’d laid in bed for a while, just wallowing in self-pity before his other thoughts became too much to ignore. Standing the raven went to the kitchen and found a note from Yukio, the brunette had apologised as he’d been called out for something or other and would return as quickly as possible. Rin wondered what would be going through their heads.

Pity most likely.

They would both know to an extent what had happened to him in the past since they’d seen him shirtless and all. Gritting his teeth Rin rubs at his stinging eyes, refusing to let himself cry again.

It had been easy enough to repress his past once he’d been saved, sure he was constantly paranoid and on alert but he wasn’t always thinking about what had been done to him. Now after yesterday he just couldn’t stop, the more the thoughts rise the more his body shakes and the desire to run grows. Amaimon must be close, close enough to send Hikaru after him.

 _‘Remember’_ The word echoes in the raven’s head, Amaimon’s commanding tone having him whine as he pulls on his hair.

As if he’d be able to forget all that shit.

Taking a few deep breaths Rin heads towards the front door, the house having started to feel too claustrophobic. The people at the hospital, who had wanted him to return regularly, had said he needed to find closure. Sighing Rin opens the door, the force of the wind outside almost pulling the handle from his hand as it flings open. The weather was ever changing as usual, when he’d woken the skies were already grey despite the bright blue they’d been the day before.

Pulling the door shut behind himself the raven heads towards the church, thinking maybe if he was in a holy place and spilled his guts that might do something for his mental state. Walking in the teen lets his fingers run over the tops of the chairs as he wanders down the aisle.

“Oh heavenly father I have come here today for guidance.” He mutters softly, honestly just talking to the air as he knew he wouldn’t receive a response. Even if he deeply needed one. Reaching the podium Rin turns and looks out on to the room, once again pitying the poor people who would come here and believe that their prayers were actually being heard. Unable to help it Rin feels a slightly manic laugh slip from his lips as he twirls to face that ridiculous statue.

“If you are real then you sure are one hell of a dick! When have you ever, ever been there for me? Where were you when Amaimon tortured me, no before that when my brother and I were abandoned?!” Rin feels his voice getting louder, feels the hysterics coming on but he can’t hold back. Hearing nothing in response Rin shouts in anger, desperation peaks and he punches the plaster of the statue, the feeling of it crumbling so worth the lecture he’d surely get later.

Hearing familiar, spine chilling laughter Rin spins on his heels, eyes wide and bright with fear as they lock on Amaimon standing in the middle of the hall. But what happened yesterday quickly surfaces in his mind bring back that manic laughter of his own. How delusional could he get? What else would his mind make him see?

“Want to play Rin-chan?” Amaimon asks, his voice slightly drowned out as the wind slams against the windows outside. He’s walking forward, but so is Rin, because hell why not fight his own mind? Getting in to a fighting stance Rin tenses as Amaimon lunges forwards.

Hands reaching for his throat have the teen slipping off to the side before swinging his leg to try to catch Amaimon in his gut. But the other dodges as well, jumping with unexpected grace on to the chairs and beckoning Rin with a clawed finger.

Quickly jumping up as well Rin swipes his ankle low, trying to trip the other only to have Amaimon jump behind him. The sudden feeling of a foot against his back shoots pain through his spine as he’s kicked to the ground. Grunting the raven rolls, getting away enough before he tries to stand, but Amaimon is right there already. Crouching down, head tilted to the side with his face split in two by a dark, demonic sneer. Sitting up enough Rin swings his fists, trying to get a hit in but they’re both caught and held so tightly he swears he feels bone grinding together.

Amaimon towers over him, pushing forward until Rin is on his back and his hands are pinned above his head by the other. That chilling laugh rings loud once more as Amaimon celebrates his victory.

“I win again Rin-chan” He coos, his voice taunting as his eyes sparkle with mirth. His free hand moves to the raven’s throat, pressing down just enough to cut of his airways. Sighing Rin lets his body go limp, panic non-existent as he waits for the delusion to disappear, perhaps even to see someone else in its place.

But after several moments Amaimon is still there, his bodyweight still pinning him and his throat still very muchly constricted. Choking out a gasp for air Rin twists his hips, eyes widening further as Amaimon chuckles and shakes his head, eyes flaring with malicious intent.

“Did you finally realise then? That I’m real?” He whispers lowly, leaning down to lick along the raven’s neck before biting down hard. Rin can’t help his shout of pain as disgust seeps into his skin. “Realise now that you’re all alone, those damn exorcists are nowhere near, and I’m quite mad at you for leaving my side.”

Gooseflesh rises all over Rin at the words, his blood running cold in fear. He doesn’t think as he twists, bucks his hips desperately to try to get away. Doesn’t realise his mistake until he feels something hard and hot pressing down on him from somewhere it really shouldn’t be. Amaimon releases his throat, reaching in to his pant pocket he pulls out a knife and begins to slice down Rin’s shirt.

The pain when he nicks the skin doesn’t even register for the teen as his breathing begins to hitch, his vision fuzz in panic.

“STOP!” He shouts, bloody begs as he pulls and pushes on his arms.

How was Amaimon so strong?

It was only one god damn hand holding him down!

**Fuck!**

His struggling only seems to entice Amaimon further however as he drops the knife on the floor and quickly undoes his belt. Pulling it from the loopholes he moves Rin’s hands and ties them together. Not waiting a moment as soon as he’s let go Rin swings his fists at the others face, hitting him hard enough that he’s pushed back.

Rolling out from under Amaimon Rin struggles to stand, his legs trembling too hard and the belt securing his hands together tightly. Running as soon as he succeeds he looks up and feels his heart squeeze as he realises he’d gone the wrong way.

“No!” he gasps with broken air, turning in a panic but it’s too late. Amaimon is upon him instantly. Pushing him down so hard that when his head collides with the ground he sees sparks dances across his vision and his consciousness literally dim. It takes moments for the stunning effect to fade but when it does his clothes are already torn and removed, Rin whines low in his throat, twisting more and more but freezing as cold metal presses against his throat.

“As arousing as all this has been it’s about time you sat still.” Amaimon growls, those golden eyes alight with excitement and his chest heaving with his own laboured breaths. His head lowers once more, that slimy tongue coming out and trailing chills up Rin’s stomach to his nipples. A harsh bite has tears forming in the teens eyes but he tries to hold them back, eyes searching for any possible way to escape.

But the way Amaimon’s hand traces the knife along his neck, how that lingering trail of saliva cools on his shaking skin, it paralyses him.

He can’t think clearly, mind clouding with pure fear and hopelessness. Taking a shaky breath Rin pushes his head to the side, relinquishing the tight hold on his emotions as he sobs, the tears bursting uncontrollably. His eyes squeeze shut, knowing he should watch for a chance to escape but unable to make himself witness what was happening. Amaimon scoffs, pulling up slightly he releases Rin’s hands and moves his own to Rin’s flaccid length, toying with it before squeezing tightly. Biting down on his lips hard enough to draw blood Rin’s body shakes with sobs as Amaimon’s finger trails southward.

Those claws scratch over his rim and have his body jerking away. As soon as they’re moved away however Rin feels Amaimon’s heat pressing against it instead.

Before he can think, before he can even plead the other is buried inside. Rin’s scream of pain echoing around the walls as his skin tears. Blood seeping to provide some form of lubrication as Rin thrashes. Sobs and screeches leave him, the feeling of the knife no longer enough to keep him still as he struggles, hands flying to punch Amaimon once more. Even though it’s both fists, even though blood leaks from the corner of the others mouth from the hit, he just laughs manically. The silver of the knife flashes briefly as Amaimon slashes it across the teens chest, the sharp pain nothing compared to the pain caused when Amaimon pulls out and thrusts back in hard.

“So disgusting Rin-chan, can you feel it? You’re bleeding, how filthy~” He coos again, his voice saturated with joy as he drops the knife and both hands dig into Rin’s thighs. Forcibly spreading them apart Amaimon starts up a rough pace, never easing as Rin screams and sobs in pain, in humiliation. “This is what you were born for! You’re mine!”

The words are manic, possessive as Amaimon leans down and licks up Rin’s tears, the laughter to his tone never quite disappearing as he thrusts harder still.

“Scream louder, thrash about, excite me more with your desperate struggles!” He practically commands, and Rin can’t disobey. All that was demanded was what his body was screaming for him to do anyway. It doesn’t stop, no one comes no matter how loud he screams, no matter how desperately he begs.

Eventually his throat feels raw, eventually the pain becomes tolerable, and this man, this demon relishes it all the more. He angles a particular thrust just right, having Rin’s mouth open not with a scream but with a surprised gasp. The ravens face fills with a fierce blush of pure shame, hatred boils back to life aimed at himself as Amaimon repeatedly hits that spot.

Hell, how can it hurt so bad but still feel good? Rin feels his teeth meet, having pieced his own lip in an effort to ignore it all. Eyes look anywhere else, fixating on the statue he notices with sick irony that he’d punched it right through the chest. And that’s when he breaks, when is mind finally just cracks.

Of course no one was coming.

Why would they?

For scum like him?

Letting Amaimon rape him, gaining this sick pleasure from it. He was filth, no better than some whore.

Who would help scum like him?

No one.

Laughter ricochets around, high pitched and so jovial as Amaimon observes it all. “That’s it Rin-chan! That’s it, submit to me! Accept it! Despair, disappear, shatter into millions of pieces!” He’s ranting, voice strained as he just keeps thrusting. Rin watches him lean down, doesn’t understand whatever sick chant he says as he licks the shell of his ear. “Relish in your downfall”

He feels his body going numb, his mind shutting down to it all. What had he been thinking, that he could ever be free was nothing more than some fever dream. There was no escaping this, escaping Amaimon. Rin’s vision darkens, not to the point of blindness, just enough that he can’t see the light in the world anymore. His body rocks with Amaimon’s movements, scrapes against the floor as they become more and more erratic. Sweat leaks down Amaimon’s face, his eyes clouded with pleasure as he keeps chanting something or other that Rin doesn’t care to hear.

Then there’s a sudden feeling of slick shooting in to his ass, Amaimon shuddering before dropping the raven’s legs and pulling out. Rin feels himself drift between blissful unawareness and tortured consciousness. Noticing when he’s aware that Amaimon dresses him in his torn clothing, traces his body with his nail one last time before he’s just gone.

Rin lay there for god knows how long, his face stiff from the tears, stomach slick with blood and saliva. Body aching and hips protesting to every small movement.

But still he stands, stumbles his way out of the church as he ignores it all.

He couldn’t stay here anymore, he needed to return to Amaimon’s house before he came back and hurt the othe-…

Fuck it why did he even care about those people?

Those pure beings who had tried to delude him in to thinking he had a place by their sides. Stumbling down the street Rin vaguely realises that its started to rain, the water seems to wash his skin clean but it does nothing to clear his mind.

He can feel _those things_ again, crawling under his skin. He swears he can actually see it as it happens, but he ignores that too.

Making it to the end of the street Rin sees the large tree from the day before and pauses. It was so hard to think about anything right now, he couldn’t think about Shima, or Yukio. Couldn’t try to focus on the sweet confession he’d received what felt like years ago.

No, those sweet memories would have to remain just that.

Feeling his knees finally give way Rin collapses and feels dirt fill his mouth, hands not fast enough to catch his fall. He doesn’t try to move, doesn’t think he can anymore as the rain pelts down on his beaten body. Finally, his consciousness starts to fade, deciding at last that Rin had endured enough. He lets oblivion take him gladly, praying to the devil himself that he’d be so blessed if he never had to wake again.

 

…

 

And there you have it! See you all next chapter! Please leave a review!

 

Xx Yuki xX


	6. Seeking the Abyss

** Two Sides of the Same Coin **

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own Ao no Exorcist (Blue Exorcist) no any of its fantastic characters

 **Warnings:** Strong violence, mentions of rape, explicit rape, kidnapping, coarse language, boyxboy/ Boys love/ Yaoi/ Two guys in a relationship\having sex.

 **Summary:** As it would seem he’d been living his life as nothing more than a puppet hung by strings. His controls seeming to pass from person to person however always in the eyes of the one with the master plan. Never, not once was he walking a path that he was not meant to, so when he began those first few steps he didn’t truly understand just how much his world would begin to crumble.

As it goes that pain draws people together he thinks that tragedy is much like glue.

 **Authors Note:** Hello~ Glad to see you’re still here

 

Chapter Six- Seeking the Abyss

_From Shiro:_

_Yukio, how have you two been? I’ll be swinging by the church in a few days so I’ll be able to see you both soon, are you excited?!_

The phone screen shines brightly in the dim room as Yukio stares at it blankly, not quite sure how to respond. Sighing he rubs his face and sits up properly, twining his fingers together the brunette pushes them out to stretch them. Picking his phone back up Yukio hesitates a moment before beginning.

_How are you? Things here had been great, we had a guys night after you set up Rin’s new sound room, he was really happy about it and played an amazing song with Shima straight away! But the next day when I came back from a mission something was wrong. I could sense a really strong demonic presence inside the church grounds. I followed it to the church but when I looked inside I found Rin. His skin was starting to turn green, from something similar to the possession curse I think, but when I approached him he attacked me. He didn’t even seem to be able to see me but when he came to he just ran off._

_Suguro brought him back later and I cleansed the presence from his body but he wouldn’t wake up, I have never encountered a curse this strong either so you should check Rin over when you get back as well. I sent Suguro home and was planning on staying with Rin for the rest of the night but I was called out for an emergency early in the morning with the others._

_When we returned that presence was back but when I went inside Rin wasn’t anywhere, so I checked the church and it was trashed, the air was tainted with powerful magic but still I couldn’t find Rin. I called the others to help me look and we eventually found him under the tree at the end of the street. Do you remember the tree we planted for my lost brother?_

_But Rin’s clothes were torn, he had a large cut on his chest that I had to stitch closed and that curse was back! I cleansed it again and brought him back but when I was cleaning him up I saw another injury. It was so much worse than the one on his chest. Shiro I think Rin has been r-_

Throwing his phone across the room Yukio shouts at the wall. How the hell was he meant to write about _that_? He couldn’t, he just couldn’t put it in to words. It was absolutely terrible and he honestly hadn’t been able to tell anyone about it because how the hell was he meant to say something like that? Gripping at his hair the brunette pulls it until it stings his scalp as he goes to retrieve his phone.

After what happened and Rin had woken up the raven had spent hours in the bathroom and when Yukio had checked on him he had had to cleanse that curse again. The other had been standing under boiling hot water, scrubbing and scrubbing at his skin. Blood was seeping from his abused pores but he didn’t seem to care. He was muttering under his breath with eyes clouded over, he didn’t even react when Yukio forcibly removed him. Though Rin wouldn’t remember it.

That curse had returned even though Yukio had watched over Rin all night, even though no demon had come close it had returned. He didn’t understand what the hell it was or how to properly get rid of it.

The day after that Rin had insisted on going to school, despite Yukio’s protests, but within an hour of being there Yukio had found him pressed to the wall of his classroom. The raven flinched whenever someone came close to him, tugged on his long sleeves again and again until threads started coming loose. He’d watched until he couldn’t take it anymore and had sent Rin home, the other had left without protest.

Rin seemed to be actively trying to repress it all, but something like that doesn’t just go away. Yukio knew the injury had healed really well since he’d had to pull the other from the shower but even without the physical proof there was still mental damage. Even when Yukio tried to get him to talk, to try to help, the raven would shut down and retreat to his room.

Having gone home right after notifying Mephisto of the attack, not the specifics, Yukio had quickly searched for Rin.

The other was in the bathroom again but as Yukio approached he came out, his usual get up of clothing that hides his skin nothing compared to what he now wore. Yukio could see the collars of at least three long sleeve shirts, as well as a jumper, then a jacket on top of that. He was wearing what looked like two pairs of pants as well. When the brunette had tried to stop him, Rin had freaked out. Slapping his hand away like it burned him and shouting for Yukio to leave him alone already.

It was the fifth day since then and Yukio still hadn’t told anyone the specifics, Mephisto had been around to examine Rin but they’d been in a room alone together and when he’d come out he wore a grim expression. He refused to tell Yukio anything. Honestly the brunette had been hoping Mephisto would tell someone, would get Rin help. But no one had come, so Yukio knew he had to be the one, but he just couldn’t do it.

Shaking his head Yukio picks up his phone, no he needed to tell someone, Rin was only getting worse. Erasing the message he’d written Yukio starts over.

_Rin was attacked, you need to come home as soon as possible._

Sending the message Yukio slides his phone in to his pocket and sighs. Hearing sounds from the kitchen he tries to bring up a smile and heads out. It was surprising that Rin was out of his room, but he needed to say something, needed the raven to know he was here for him.

“How about we order some junk food?” he offers as he rounds the corner, a small smile on his face. However, as his eyes land on Rin Yukio feels like his heart has stopped.

Red, why was there so much red?

“RIN!” Rushing forwards Yukio catches the raven as he tumbles, the knife that had been in his hands clattering loudly as Yukio shouts for help. Quickly grabbing tea towels from the drawer nearest to them Yukio grabs Rin’s arms with shaking hands.

The blood was getting on him, so damn much of it. The vertical gashes on the raven’s wrists are pouring it out freely. How did he not hear anything?! How had he let this happen?!! Quickly wrapping the dish towel around one wrist Yukio looks up as the others pour in. Shoving the other tea towel at Tadashi he instructs him to wrap the other wrist and hold it tight. Gesturing to his pocket he demands that Naoya call an ambulance.

The blood is seeping through the towel he holds so he presses harder, refusing to acknowledge it. His eyes sting but he taps Rin’s cheek with his other hand. The red from his hand staining the others deathly pale cheek.

“Oi! Wake up! Come on RIN!” he shouts, louder and louder. He’s shaking but he can’t stop. Those deep azure eyes finally open, meeting his own teary teal but they just look so empty. “That’s it, stay awake for us Rin.” He forces himself to stay, his throat almost ceasing his breaths.

Weak laughter reaches his ears, he feels the wrist in his hand tugging meekly. Those eyes move away from his own, to the roof or rather beyond the roof.

“I just want to die” The words are said so softly, but the pain in them stabs at Yukio’s heart. This was his fault, he should have helped Rin more, should have forced him to see someone. Should have done something! Just as he’s about to protest Rin’s eyes start to flutter closed, and no matter how much he shouts they won’t open again.

…

xX Yuki Xx


	7. Memories for the Broken

** Two Sides of the Same Coin **

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own Ao no Exorcist (Blue Exorcist) no any of its fantastic characters

 **Warnings:** Strong violence, mentions of rape, explicit rape, kidnapping, coarse language, boyxboy/ Boys love/ Yaoi/ Two guys in a relationship\having sex.

 **Summary:** As it would seem he’d been living his life as nothing more than a puppet hung by strings. His controls seeming to pass from person to person however always in the eyes of the one with the master plan. Never, not once was he walking a path that he was not meant to, so when he began those first few steps he didn’t truly understand just how much his world would begin to crumble.

As it goes that pain draws people together he thinks that tragedy is much like glue.

 **Authors Note:** Hello~ Glad to see you’re still here

 

Chapter Seven- Memories for the Broken

Rin sat alone in this darkness, there was no sound, no light. Just nothing. He wonders if perhaps he was successful in his suicide attempt, the thought leaves him conflicted. On one hand he was relieved, he wouldn’t have to suffer any more if that were the case, on the other that was it. Was this darkness it then? Would he be trapped here for the rest of eternity?

As he thinks this the raven hears the sound of soft crying, it was right near his ear but no one was there. Sighing he thinks that perhaps he wasn't successful after all, he could still faintly _feel_ so to speak. Catching a glimmer of light Rin stands, ignoring that heart wrenching sound of someone crying as he walks forward. Perhaps this was the so called tunnel of light people would see? If that was the case he’d walk through it gladly. Heaven, Hell, Limbo, or whatever he didn’t care as long as he didn’t have to keep suffering like this. The mantra starts in his head again, the same one that had been plaguing him since _that incident._

He was so disgusting, tainted to his very bones. He could feel it under his skin at all times, felt like if he dared to touch someone else that this infection would spread, that he would soil those pure people that surrounded him.

 “RIN PLEASE!”

The voice is desperate, pleading so genuinely that Rin actually pauses, his fingertips just grazing that light now. But with a shake of his head he crosses through, hoping that death would be as simple as ceasing to exist.

…

_“Rin! Come on hurry up! Dad will be home soon!” Yukio’s voice filters through the door, bright and excited, followed by the sound of small feet pattering on the ground as the brunette runs off. Smiling happily Rin rips off his last bandage and throws it in to the bin. Opening the bathroom door the raven quickly follows after his brother, Shiro was coming home today! Tadashi said so! Arriving in their room Rin runs over to his bed and picks up his drawing off his blanket, turning to Yukio he grins and they both giggle._

_While Shiro had been gone they’d both drawn up a picture each for him to take with him next time he left. They always missed the priest when he went out on his road trips. Straightening out the small crinkles in the paper the raven hears the front door open and his eyes shine with mirth. Running out of their room the boys lightly shove each other, rounding the corner they both call out._

_“Father!”_

_“Dad!”_

_But when they can see properly Rin notices that it’s not actually Shiro, smile falling in disappointment the raven frowns at the stranger. Who was this man?_

_“Hey Mister who’re you?” He asks bluntly, hearing a low chuckle Rin feels a chill run down his spine and unthinkingly steps in front of Yukio. This man didn’t feel right. Glancing to his brother Rin notices the brunette’s pale face, there’s a cold sweat breaking out over his skin as he stares at a spot beside the stranger with pure fear._

_Rin can’t see anything there but he knows something is wrong, so he grabs his brothers hand and runs as hard as he can in to the stranger. The man stumbles back, his eyes meeting Rin’s for a fraction of a second as they flash with golden flames. Rin doesn’t stop then, fear driving him as he runs towards the church. Shiro said that the church was a safe place, surely if they got inside Yukio would be okay. Surely this scary man would go away._

_Yukio is calling out to Rin but he can’t hear the words over the wind that seems to push them backwards towards the man. Glancing back Rin feels tears sting his eyes as he notices they’re being followed. But the man’s just walking!_

_Pushing as hard as he can on the large church door Rin shoves Yukio inside as soon as it’s opened enough and follows in after him. Sliding the lock into place with shaking hands Rin can’t calm his racing heart. He was scared, he was so scared but he had to protect Yukio! That was the big brothers job right!?_

_Hearing a loud **BANG** Rin watches the doors shake, as he stumbles back. That man was trying to get in! Spinning around the raven quickly grabs Yukio again, the other was so stiff, absolutely petrified as Rin dragged him to the back room. Pulling Yukio over to a box the boy opens the lid and forces his brother inside before shutting it and locking it. The box was big enough for Yukio only, it had lots of those books that Shiro handed out to the people that came here. Bibles or something like that. _

_Hearing a heart stopping crack and clutter Rin races out of the room in time to see the man stepping through the door way, the wooden doors shattered to splinters all over the floor. This man was dangerous, he was going to hurt them. Quickly shutting the door Rin heads to the back exit and pretends to guard it. Maybe the stranger would think Yukio had gotten away? Rin had to protect his little brother, he had to be brave!_

_But his body wouldn’t listen, his legs were shaking and his eyes were getting blurry. Whimpering as the man gets closer and closer the raven grabs a walking stick that had been near the door and with a loud shout tries to hit the stranger with it. But the man just catches it with one hand, the other comes and grabs at his slim throat._

_It’s squeezing so tight, and he’s being lifted off the ground. It hurts, and he can’t stop crying. He’s screaming for help but he can’t breathe in!_

_It hurts!_

_He’s scared!_

_Where was Shiro!?_

_Hearing the banging from the box he’d locked Yukio in the raven watches the man glance to the door and panics. Scratching harder at the hands that are choking him mid-air he fights against the black creeping in to his vision._

_“Leave h-him….alone!”_

_…_

Shooting up in the bed Rin fights against the sheets holding him down, mind still in a panic he runs as soon as his feet touch the ground. Blue eyes practically crazed as the room comes in to focus, but his mind is still in the past.

“Yukio! Run!” He gasps, but something pulls on his arm. Looking down he sees a tube coming out of him, its filled with red liquid. Then the rest of the room comes in to focus, the hospital lights, the white walls and floor. Sound? Why couldn’t he hear anything?

“Rin? Calm down!” Hands grab the raven’s shoulders as he turns his eyes to the voice, Yukio is looking at him, his own teal eyes filled with confusion and worry. Shiro stands behind him, shock on his features as he steps forwards. Shiro? Eyes widening with the realisation of the memories and the present Rin tries to push forwards, mouth opening as he tries to speak but his vision is going dim again.

He can’t fight unconsciousness as it tries to drag him back, his body goes limp and falls. He’s caught from behind by a familiar pair of strong arms. Not Yukio’s and not Shiro’s either. Who was it?

....

The second time Rin wakes up the room is dark, the silence broken regularly by small beeps from the machine that’s hooked on to his finger. A small amount of light filters in from the slight crack in the door that allows Rin to make out the shape of the person asleep in the chair next to his bed. Squinting slightly the raven manages to take in small, tell-tale features; tan skin, thick but shaped eyebrows, shining piercings and blonde-brown hair. Feeling his chest do some sort of weird twist and stab Rin resists the urge to reach out and touch the other.

Aside from the soft sound of Bon’s breathing and the machine sounds the quiet lulls Rin in to some sort of reflective state. Forcing himself to sit up Rin lifts his hand to stare at his wrists, he could distinctly remember the oh so satisfying sting as he’d cut through his tender skin like melted butter. The relief he’d felt at the thought of ceasing to exist. Small black stiches stare at him from underneath a transparent plastic bandage, almost unthinkingly Rin’s fingers pick at the dressing, irritation and anguish bursting to life as his feelings finally catch up.

He didn’t want to be saved dammit! Ripping the bandage off the raven’s nails grab on to one of the fine threads, but a sudden snore snaps him out of it. Slowly letting go of the stitch Rin glances over to Bon, he feels the familiar sting of tears in his eyes and after a moment he feels the warm water trailing down his cheeks.

Why was the other even here? Rin was trash, nothing but scum. He didn’t understand why the other even cared about him in the first place. Rin didn’t want to be alive, hell he didn’t even deserve to be alive! Climbing out of bed Rin moves over to the other with a sniffle and hesitantly reaches out to stroke Bon’s cheek.

The other seems to lean in to his touch which stirs a warmth inside the raven, that is until he sees that green spreading up his hand, up to his fingers. Quickly pulling away before Bon can be stained Rin stares down at his hand as his despair is bared anew.

He didn’t need love, he couldn’t have such a dangerous thing cradled inside his tainted body.

But why?

Why was it so hard to look away from the blonde-brunette? Why did he feel such a deep craving for Bon to pull him in to his chest, to embrace him and tell him everything would be okay?

Shaking hands rise to rub at his eyes as he sobs, stumbling away Rin shakes his head as he goes over to the window and presses his head against the cold glass. Tears falling freely as he struggles between the two strong desires of wanting to pull out the stitches, yet also wanting to climb on to Bon’s lap and plead for help.

He couldn’t be normal again, not after what Amaimon did to him, not after his very being was stained by the others filth. So why did he think he could keep living? Why did he think he could go on like nothing was wrong?

But he wanted to so badly, he didn’t want to die, he didn’t want to remember what had happened. He just wanted to be normal, just wanted to be safe. Why was that so much to ask for? Why couldn’t he escape from that monster?

“Hey there” The words are spoken right in to his ear, deep and husky from sleep, as arms slide carefully around his waist and pull him back in to a strong chest. Rin’s sobs shake as he feels Bon’s chin rest on his head, as he feels the others warmth cacoon him so perfectly. “Feeling alright?”

Feeling alright..? Laughing through a loud sob Rin wipes his face and shakes his head. Turning he buries himself into the others chest as he sobs harder. Why was just this enough to make up his mind? How did he feel so strongly for the other that just this simple touch was enough to sooth the war’s inside his mind? Why was it that just a few words from this gorgeous man could make or break him?

“How c-could I be feeling better? Life sucks and I just can’t deal with this anymore” Rin croaks out, voice thick with water as he tries to stop his crying. He could hear Bon’s steady heartbeat, could feel his warm breath on his head. Everything about the other seemed to help the raven to slowly regain something like composure.

“Mhm, mind if I tell you something?” Bon responds, his voice a soft whisper and filled with such kindness and warmth that the raven’s tears just won’t stop. Bon pulls back slightly, one arm moving so his hand can cup the raven’s cheek and make him look up into those deep brown eyes. “You’re stupid, selfish, and cruel” He says, his hand pinching Rin’s cheek lightly as his eyes start to shimmer with their own tears. “But you’re also stronger than you think, and more loved then you can ever know. You’re braver than you give yourself credit for so I don’t want to hear you say you want to give up. I don’t want you to leave me behind.” The confession stabs Rin right in the chest as he feels the first shred of guilt for what he’d done. Bon’s crying now but he pulls the raven back in tight and squeezes him as he rubs his back.

Rin can feel the faint shakes in the others chest, and the more Bon cries the more his own tears slowly dry. He can’t help the way his chest clenches, he wants this so badly. This beautiful person, this wonderful feeling. Raising his shaky arms Rin clutches at Bon’s back and holds him close.

 “Is it really okay?” He feels himself asking, voice meeker than a mouse as he seeks out the confirmation. The sign that it’s okay.

“Of course” Bon’s own voice is croaking now, thick with the tears he won’t stop crying. He doesn’t even know what Rin is asking, he can’t but the words spread relief through the raven’s chest. How could the other be so sure? How could he know?

 “Can I really keep going? Can I keep loving you?” He says with a sob, his eyes only stinging with dry tears now. He was filthy, stained to his very core. But he couldn’t deny himself this warmth, this life. Bon’s hands are on his cheeks again, making him look up he watches the way Bon’s tears catch on his chin before dropping on to his shirt.

  
“Of course” the other repeats softly, the answer pulling a soft laugh from Rin and a small smile from the other. Bon’s warm touch is so soothing, his words so reassuring. Rin finds his eyes fluttering slightly, the abyss trying to pull him back under once more. Bon doesn’t seem all too surprised as Rin starts to go limp but the raven has to say it, has to make sure the other understands. Even if he was broken, even if he shouldn’t want this.

“I love you” He says, voice laced with sleep as his eyes finally close and he falls not into that cold place but in to a nurturing warmth.

…

Xx Yuki xX


	8. NOT AN UPDATE

Hey everybody,   
  
I've posted the new edits so far and plan to continue on from here. It may take some time as I'm getting back in to the swing of things but I hope you all hang around and like the new changes! I hope to have this story ongoing for a while so fingers crossed I can update more regularly. I've graduated from university now so the only thing that will stop my updates will be my moving overseas, but that isn't until late December.   
  
Please keep up the reviews, they give me strength!   
  
Hope you're all doing well <3 ,  
  
Yuki

**Author's Note:**

> Please review your thoughts, feedback is always appreciated :)
> 
> Xx Yuki xX


End file.
